


Until I Met You (not completed)

by phoebe_moo



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: All the Smut, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Relationship Abuse, Romance, Sex, Smut, parental neglect, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebe_moo/pseuds/phoebe_moo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You move to California to pursue your dream of being a Famous Youtube star, but basically running from home with no money, no family support or friends you end up in a cafe thinking about what you're going to do, When Suzy interrupts your train of thought and her and the group get to know you better, That moment led you into a future you couldn't possibly imagined for yourself, even while you and Danny grew closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story where there is a set plot line and you imagine yourself as the main character, i own nothing except the plot

I sluggishly climbed out of the bus dragging my suitcases behind me, I had just come from ‘____’ and moved here to California to achieve my dream of being a famous YouTube star, I’ve wanted to be a YouTube star for as long as I could remember and being back home just didn’t cut it.

I moved through the hot streets of California checking my account balance of how much money I had left, and it was pretty grim that bus ticket had eaten up most of my savings leaving me only 90 dollars to survive off, I had lied to my parents when I sprung me moving to Cali on them that I had saved up and new what I was doing because I didn’t want to be forced to stay back home.

I walked into a small vintage style café hoping to get a nice cold glass of water, even if it was 5:00 in the afternoon it was still hot and muggy outside, it was pretty crowded inside so I had to sit at a big table in the back placing my luggage around an ordering a iced water, I sat staring at my phone trying to find cheap hotels but not finding any luck.

“Here’s your water miss” the waitress came over and placed my drink down, I smiled thanks and she returned it and walked away, I looked down at the ice cubes clinking around the glass melting slowly thinking about what I was going to do for shelter, I might have to be homeless or return back home I didn’t want that to be an option because my parents didn’t really support the whole YouTube thing they thought I should get a real job, but why would I do something else that makes me miserable, you think as my parents they would support my decision, that’s why I couldn’t go home they would think me as a failure and I was wrong.

I smacked my head down on the table thinking about my dilemma, the bell rang signalling new customers had come in but I didn’t really pay attention to it while lightly smacking my head, “excuse me?” a kind sweet voice came from in front of me making me look up and holy crap! Suzy was standing right in front of me, “hello?” she called once again as I was staring at her in shock, I tried to say words that make me sound like an intelligent person, “Yes, sorry I was in my own world then” I smiled at her receiving one back, “oh it’s fine” she smiled “but can we please sit at this table all the other big one’s are filled” she gestured to all the other tables “yes that’s cool I’ll just move” I started to slid out of my chair “oh no please stay there no other tables, plus there’s enough seat’s for all of us” she began to sit down in the seat in front of me, I looked around at every one Ross, Holly, Barry, Kevin, Arin but no Danny, I looked around and saw him at the counter smirking at a waitress.

Soon everyone was sitting down except Danny and I guess he was going to sit next to me since that was the only seat left but he was to pre-occupied flirting with the waitress still, I was just keeping my business to myself afraid if I say something I’ll look stupid and if I don’t I’ll miss my chance, so I was sitting here looking at hotels still not finding any decent places and quite frankly getting frustrated, “hey I’m back” I heard the angelic voice I’ve crushed on for years pull out a chair and sit down.

“About time man” Arin joked, “Did you at least make the order, and get a bit of that booty” he smirked and Suzy hit his arm.

“To answer your question yes I did place the order and no I’m not getting sny booty, well at least not tonight”, this made the group laugh and I quietly chuckled not wanting to feel like an intruder but Dan noticed.

“Whose this?” he chuckled to show he wasn’t being rude, “oh um” Suzy thought but she realised she never asked my name, but then I didn’t really give it to her either, “My name is ‘___’” you smiled.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you what’s with your luggage, you must of packed a whole house with you” she referred to my two large suitcases and two large duffle bag containing my equipment “Yes I would like to know more about the story of ‘___’” Arin said in a posh accent, everyone turned to me wanting to know more about the stranger on their table, “I moved here from ‘___’ wanting to pursue my dream of being a successful YouTube star, but I practically ran here with my belongings without parents permission even though I’m 24, and I have $90 left to my name, so here I am drinking free water, looking for hotels, no family or friends” I simply shrugged and looked down to my water, “you want to be a Youtuber? Do you know us?” Suzy asked “yes do you know who I am” I laughed at Arin’s reference to the super 64 Mario game they played “Yes your Suzy also known as Mort3mr, Arin and Danny also Danny Sexbang, Ross, Holly, Barry and Kevin the editors of Game Grumps”.

They seemed impressed that I knew them and Arin gave me a high five for getting his reference, “Well ‘__’ since you don’t have a place to stay why don’t you stay at the Grump studio while you look for a job?” Suzy said to me looking for approval from the group receiving nods in agreement, “do you edit?” Barry asked me “Yes, vey basic stuff since I taught myself” I replied “Why don’t you help me and Kevin out with Grump editing, we can teach you some new stuff and you can work on your own channel” he suggested. I couldn’t believe this was coming true, “yes! Please that would be amazing and help me out so much, is this really alright, I don’t want to be a burden, I swear I’m not a drug dealer or into any drugs” they laughed at the last bit “well that’s good, and it’s settled then you’ll live at the Grump studio and work with us” Arin said happily.

We chatted and got to know each other more and more until the sun went down, “I think it’s time to go” Ross that noticing the lack of sunlight and people in the café, “ I think your right, Danny can you please take ‘____’ to the studio and show her around”, “Yeah sure” he smiled and started picking up my suitcases “Oh please you don’t have to worry” I attempted to pick my luggage from him “Don’t Worry about it I’m sure you’ve had a rough few day’s”, “well then let me at least help you, I’ll carry my duffle bags” he agreed as shuffled my bags to me.

“Know we’ll see you guys tomorrow” Suzy waved goodbye and we all went our different directions and I followed Danny to his car, the first day I’m here I’ve managed to find a place to stay and a job, I couldn’t believe people could be this nice, I stopped at Danny’s car and placed my bag in the backseat and climbed into the passengers seat, beginning our trip to the studio I watched out side through the window watching the pretty scenery go past and slowly falling asleep to the sound of Danny’s angelic humming.


	2. chapter 2- The move in

“____” Dan murmured quietly beside me “____” he repeated again but more loudly this time, I let out a quiet grumble to make him aware that I was waking up and could hear him. He laughed quietly saying a quick “come on”, I opened my eyes slowly to see it was fully dark out. I looked behind me to see Dan lugging around all my belongings and I quickly got out to help him.

“here” I ushered wanting to help him because I felt guilty letting him do everything for me. I came here to be independent and didn’t want to rely on others for help all the time, I just felt too guilty. “you don’t let others help you out too often huh?” he questioned me as we walked towards the front door, “it’s not that” I blushed a little as he seemed to be reading my thoughts “it’s just that, and this is going to sound silly” I laughed awkwardly but continued anyway “I just feel too guilty when I let others do things for me” I looked away, up the street. “oh you’re right, you’re such a burden for these bags” he joked but I tensed anyway. He seemed to notice as he called my name “___ don’t worry I was only kidding, we’re going to be working together, it’s natural to need help” he tried to re-assure me, but I felt stupid. I knew that he was joking but people like my parents always guilt tripped me when I asked them for help, and HE especially was the worst.

“Dan I’m sorry” I laughed quietly, feeling embarrassed “I knew you were joking I-I just”, “___ don’t worry about it man” he kindly cut me off knowing I felt uncomfortable. I began walking inside through the stylish door unaware that Dan was gazing at my back confused.

 

We had put my equipment in the spare room, this place was marvellous and beautiful. It had a room (which was mine) with a connected bathroom, 2 offices, a decent kitchen, a large living room, a main bathroom, a second bedroom and a garage where the studio was set up as we parked outside on the driveway. “I hope you like it” he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled “it’s a beautiful house, I’m surprised it’s the price it is” I said walking into the kitchen running my hand along the dark countertop. “yeah well you’ll be taking care of it, sometimes when there’s business I need to attend to late at night here, I’ll stay in the spare bedroom, is that alright?” I asked me, I nervously agreed not wanting to disagree with him as it was only the first night I knew him and I didn’t want to make things anymore awkward than they were.

“um” I drifted off “I might unpack my things and then have a shower and get ready for bed” I said tugging on my grey singlet stretching it out further over my skinny jeans. “I have to do some office stuff here as well, if you don’t mind” he absentmindedly said as he walked off into an office. Which points out to me that the other study is my office for my own channel. “sure” I quietly said going over to my duffel bags.

 

I laid in bed tossing and turning thinking. I was thinking about every crazy unbelievable thing that happened to me as I’ve gotten off that bus and how lucky I’ve been. I felt bad about Dan as I feel I’ve made him uncomfortable around me already. 

I didn’t want it to be like that between us so I made a vow to myself and reminded myself why I came here. I came here to focus on my YouTube career, I came to be more independent but the most important thing is I just wanted to escape my past. My parent’s and the mark that HE left on me, I shuddered every time I thought of him. ‘I’m not going to let what he do to me effect my chances here, I won’t let him have that hold over me forever, I have to promise to myself to have fun, trust others, accept help and most importantly trust males again’ it became clear to me that I needed to stop focusing on my hardships and try to connect with Dan more. I slowly drifted to sleep with flickering images of Dan and nightmares of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the rush and crap chapter i'm a little tired but i want to make this work out. i just wanted to post something


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward tension arises.

*Dan’s POV*

I woke up a little disoriented, confused to my surroundings but quickly realising where I was in a second. I propped my back on the head board of the bed thinking about the events that happened yesterday, the group and I suddenly meet this girl, she seemed to be super wary of us, I felt kind of bad.

While she was sleeping in the car she seemed so restless, rustling around in her sleep and quietly letting out murmurs with her face clenching and unclenching, I could look at her for too long as I was driving us to the studio but I was very concerned, her behaviour seems to be of a timid child, she was too scared to even let me help her out with her bags for Christ sakes.

I looked at the alarm clock beside the bed ‘7:45’ I read aloud, thinking it would be best for me to get up now, there really was no point in trying to get back to sleep, my mind was too restless thinking about the restless girl so close to him.

‘what is that smell’ I sniffed around, grimacing ‘better take a shower then make breakfast’.   
\-----------------------------

*your POV*

I opened the door feeling refreshed, towling my hair so it would dry quicker. Today felt like it was going to be a productive day, I made a mental list of everything I had to sort out today, office, furniture, unpack, food, buy toilet paper.

I kept listing off things I needed to do whilst towling my hair and loosely wrapping the towel haphazardly around my body walking over to my bag that currently had some clothes in it.

“______ I made you-“ Dan quickly opening the door quickly and carelessly.  
“oh my god!” we both shrieked and turned around red faced in unison, yeah the towel wrapping my body, not doing such a good job, it had started to droop in places revealing more of myself than I would like to show to someone I barely know.

“_____ I’m so so sorry!” Dan fumbled, back still to me. 

“well can you please leave so I can continue dressing” I said exasperated and embarrassed. 

“y-yeah sure thing” I heard the door quickly open and shut and Dan’s feet pitter patting away from my door, I knelt to the ground with my head in my hand’s covering my burning face.  
\---------------------------

*DAN*

‘oh my god’ this has to be the 30th time repeating that line, ‘idiot, why didn’t you knock?!?’ I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid and not knocking on the door before entering, she probably thinks I’m some sort of perv! Who in reality doesn’t knock on a woman’s door before entering.

I felt ashamed of myself, even more so as images of her half covered body flashed in my mind, her skin looked so soft, the side of her breast perfectly slopping beneath the towel, hiding itself from my stupid perving eye’s.

I shifted in my seat feeling uncomfortable about this entire situation and for what I was currently feeling. ‘she probably thinks that you did it on purpose, she already seemed so skittish, what will she like around me now’

\-------------------------------------

 

*YOU*

I sat dressed on the bed afraid to go out, but desperately needing some food. Me and Dan will be working closely together, there’s no point in trying to avoid him.

I got up from the bed and headed to the door, uncomfortably stepping outside to face the awkward situation.


End file.
